militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
527th Air Defense Group
|allegiance= |branch= |type=Fighter Interceptor |role=Air Defense |size= |command_structure= Air Defense Command |garrison= |battles= |decorations= }} The 527th Air Defense Group is a disbanded United States Air Force organization. Its last assignment was with the 4708th Air Defense Wing at Wurtsmith Air Force Base, Michigan. It was inactivated on 18 August 1955. The group was originally activated as a support unit for the 461st Bombardment Group at the end of World War II in Italy and then redeployed to the United States where it was inactivated in 1945. The group was activated once again in 1953, when ADC established it as the headquarters for a dispersed fighter-interceptor squadron and the medical, maintenance, and administrative squadrons supporting it. It was replaced in 1955 when ADC transferred its mission, equipment, and personnel to the 412th Fighter Group in a project that replaced air defense groups commanding fighter squadrons with fighter groups with distinguished records during World War II. History World War II The group was activated as the 527th Air Service Group in Italy shortly after VE DayAbstract, History of 527th Air Service Group, May-Jul 1945 (retrieved Jan 9, 2012) in a reorganization of Army Air Forces (AAF) support groups in which the AAF replaced Service Groups that included personnel from other branches of the Army and supported two combat groups with Air Service Groups including only Air Corps units. Designed to support a single combat group. Its 953rd Air Engineering Squadron provided maintenance that was beyond the capability of the combat group, its 777th Air Materiel Squadron handled all supply matters, and its Headquarters & Base Services Squadron provided other support. The group supported the 461st Bombardment Group in Italy. It returned to the US, passing through Camp Patrick Henry, VA, and was inactivated.Abstract, History of 527th Air Service Group, Jun-Aug 1945 (retrieved Jan 9, 2012) It was disbanded in 1948.Department of the Air Force Letter, 322 (AFOOR 887e), 8 October 1948, Subject: Disbandment of Certain Inactive Air Force Units Cold War During the Cold War, the group was reconstituted, redesignated as the 527th Air Defense Group, and activated at Wurtsmith AFB in 1953 with responsibility for air defense of the Great Lakes area. The group was assigned the 63d Fighter-Interceptor Squadron (FIS), which was already stationed at Oscoda AFB, (renamed Wurtsmith AFB the day before the 527th was activated ), and flying North American F-86 SabresCornett & Johnson, p.117 as its operational component. The 63rd FIS had been assigned directly to the 4706th Defense Wing. The group also replaced the 84th Air Base Squadron as USAF Host unit at Wurtsmith. It was assigned three squadrons to perform its support responsibilities.Cornett & Johnson, p.147''See'' Abstract, History of 527 USAF Infirmary, Jan-Jun 1955 (retrieved June 22, 2012) The 63d FIS upgraded to later model HVAR rocket armed and airborne intercept radar equipped Sabres in May 1954 and to two-seat Northrop F-89 Scorpions in early 1955. Thye 527th was inactivated and replaced by the 412th Fighter Group (Air Defense) Bailey, Carl E.AFHRA Factsheet, 412th Test Wing 12/28/2007 (retrieved March 3, 2012) as part of Air Defense Command's Project Arrow, which was designed to bring back on the active list the fighter units which had compiled memorable records in the two world wars.Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, 1956., p.6 The group was disbanded once again in 1984.Department of the Air Force/MPM Letter 575q, 27 Sep 1984, Subject: Disbandment of Units Lineage * Constituted as 527th Air Service Group : Activated on 27 May 1945 : Disbanded on 28 August 1948 * Reconstituted and redesignated as 527th Air Defense Group on 21 January 1953 : Activated on 16 February 1953 : Inactivated on 18 August 1955 : Disbanded on 27 September 1984 Assignments * Unknown, 27 May 1945 - 28 August 1945 (probably Air Service Command, Mediterranean Theater of Operations) * 4708th Defense Wing (later 4708th Air Defense Wing), 16 February 1953 – 18 August 1955 Stations * Santuario dell' Incoronata, Italy, 27 May 1945 - 1945 * Torretto, Italy, 1945 - 1945 * Sioux Falls Army Airfield, SD, 1945 - 28 August 1945 * Wurtsmith AFB, MI, 16 February 1953 – 18 August 1955 Components Operational Squadron * 63d Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 16 February 1953 – 18 August 1955Robertson, Patsy AFHRA Factsheet, 63rd Fighter Squadron 5/22/2009 (retrieved March 3, 2012) Support Units * 527th Air Base Squadron, 16 February 1953 - 18 August 1955 * 527th Materiel Squadron, 16 February 1953 - 18 August 1955 * 527th Medical Squadron (later 527th USAF Infirmary), 16 February 1953 - 18 August 1955 * 777th Air Materiel Squadron, 27 May 1945 - 28 August 1945 * 953rd Air Engineering Squadron, 27 May 1945 - 28 August 1945 Aircraft * F-86F 1953-1954 * F-86D 1954-1955 * F-89D 1955 See also * Aerospace Defense Command Fighter Squadrons References Notes Bibliography * Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, (1956) * * * * Further Reading * Grant, C.L., (1961) The Development of Continental Air Defense to 1 September 1954, USAF Historical Study No. 126 * 0527 Category:Aerospace Defense Command units Category:Military units and formations in Michigan Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1984